Quest To The Darkness
by twistedmint
Summary: The Only unclaimed camper will find her own destiny,
1. Lycaon's cave

I woke up in a branch of a tree...

The sun made its way through the leaves and slapped my face. My hands hurt from hugging that branch. My clothes were tattered and ripped. I could only vaguely remember what had happened, or why did I fall a sleep in a tree? My stomach yelled in rage, which I could translate as starved. I was starving

The only thing I brought from my middle of the night escape was a bow, from my father's place. How could I be that stupid? How could I expect I would survive with nothing but a bow and a knife? I had been eating super fresh meat from first-rate hunted animal. I remembered exactly the day my father thought me how to hunt. It was the first of june, the sun shone so brightly and the wind played with our hair. I adored him. Even if I had nothing of his features. No black hair, no bright blue eyes. The similarity we had was our love to the nature. Well, I thought I had no choice but I had to love it because we lived near the forest.

My stomach brought me back to reality.

Then, an innocent, cute, and delicious rabbit showed himself to me. I pulled out an arrow, and gripped my bow. As I pulled the string, coldness tickled my shoulder. I couldn't help but shivered. NO! Dammit! I missed that rabbit. Now he was running, and shooting running object was much harder to do than non-moving object.

I pulled out one more arrow in the fastest gesture I could do and pulled my bow's string once more. The arrow got the rabbit right in his leg. I made my way down the tree and end the poor rabbit's life with knife while saying the last sorry he would ever hear.

I took my arrows back to the quiver and started peeling his skin. Making some fire from dry little branches, and cooked, if put some meat to burning flame could be called cook, the meat. The smell of burned meat filled the air. I licked my lips, and began to feel like a true predator, ignoring the fact that I felt sorry to my prey...

The taste of the meat melted and poured into my tongue. My stomach stopped yelling and began to work with pleasure. I just ate a quarter of the meat and tried to find clean plastic to pack it from my ripped jeans to eat later. I stayed there longer to bury his bones and moved forward.

I was stuffed but my throat wasn't either. Maybe you would find a pond of water if you keep moving forward, my brain told me. But I found an abandoned cave instead. I entered the cave slowly and surprised by a hill of bags and weapons. Maybe, maybe this cave wasn't abandoned at all.. I had to steal. I felt terribly sorry and despicable to do that but, it was about my life. And, how could someone, some gang , or even something, manage to collect those collection? What if, what if, whoever it was was a thief? Then, as soon as a thought about it, I heard a growl.

For clear, it was not someone, more like something. And it was not alone, but a pack. Here I was a pack of something!

I could hear something walking closer to me, and recognized from the steps, there was so many. Their eyes were glow in the dark red, and their fur was as dark as the night. I used to see clearly in the night but, it was a day, in a cave. Clearly in the night, not in a day inside a cave. The wolves walked toward me. I shot my knife.. No, it didn't even hurt them. I wondered if my arrow would. I grab one bag and reached for a set of fine knives wrapped in a can made of silver, I guessed.

What I exactly know was, they were not regular wolves..

Their eyes were deeper and scarier. Also hold a terrifying thirsty look. They looked stronger and no doubt, those things were their victims'. Run, I had no chance except that.. But as I reached the mouth of the cave, a man blocked my way. I stopped. Then he hissed 'Hunter'

His pack growled in pleasure.

Yes. I was a hunter. I and my father used to hunt together, to stay alive of course. But aside to the fact that we killed at least three animals each week, we were nature lover. And we cared about animal... They had no reason to hate me, unless I had killed one of their member...

The wolves came closer. The man grinned at me and bared his fangs. His clothes were made of mixed furs that looked not fresh. He was dirty, remembered to the fact that he lived among wolves. I pulled out an arrow and placed it in the bow. Pulled, and ready to shoot. The man hesitated as I spotted his heart, but then, he laughed, so hard.

'It wouldn't hurt me, hunter!'

The arrow fell as it touched his skin

'Who, or what are you?'

'I am Lycaon, hunter, your worst nightmare' His face was deadly pale and thin, like it was just a skin covered his skull.

'Really? I had never spent a night without nightmares and you decide you will be the worst?' I laughed. One more time, hoped to sound brave.

'Well, I guess I won't, cause you won't live long enough for another sleep!'

I pulled out a knife from the can. It was made of silver. Then I realize a thing..

'father werewolf, aren't you?'

'Yes I am.' His eyes glared at my knife. He got even paler 'is, is it..'

'Yes. It is silver' I ran toward him. His pack watched us like waiting for battle, and didn't have the foggiest Idea about what was I doing.

'Kill her!' He yelled in fear

'No, stay down' I didn't know what I was doing but the wolves started astonished and fell to their knees

'Fool! Follow my words!'

'Stay.' I put all my power to my voice as I rushed toward Lycaon and stab his chest. He vaporized into dust. The wolves began to realize what had I done and bark.

Run! My instinct told me, and no doubt, as if my legs were hard wired to run. I stab every wolf that was brave enough to came near me. Something told me that I shouldn't get bitten by them. Then I remembered that maybe, just a maybe, I could make the wolves follow my words again.

'Oh boy, stop!' Then, they stopped.

'Good boys! Now, get back to your cave.' They did nothing for three heart beating moment.

' I said, get back to your cave.' No sweetness in my sentence just a command. But what surprised me, they followed it.

I ran as fast as I could, and got off the forest. Then I found my self standing in the middle of big boulevard, and get a hold of a big truck. I swung myself up there and collapsed with hard breath.


	2. The Camp

l woke up and open my new-found backpack. I saw a bottle, possibly water. Ignoring the fact that the old owner hard drunk it directly from the bottle, I drank it. The coldness started running through my dry throat. I began to dig again and found a thermos bottle. I opened it and saw a golden liquid that looked tasty. I poured it into the cup, just a little. And it tasted like warm milk and cheese my father always made for me when I was sick. I gained my powers again and my feet stopped aching. I wanted to pour another sip but somehow I knew, it would be dangerous. Another things were matches, mini sleeping bag, ropes, first-aid kit, a rain coat, tupperware of cubes, that might be food, but didn't try it. The sun slowly drowned and replaced by the moon. The moon's light tickled my neck and face. it felt more pleasant to me than the sun. And it helped me reduce my pounding head and dancing point in my eyes from that wolves. The truck's speed decreased and I knew it was about to stop. I had to avoid the owner of the truck if I didn't want to end up in the house again.

I lost my way. Fortunately, I could see well in the night. Then, I saw something running. It was a deer or stag, I didn't know. I ran following it. I didn't want to kill it, just follow. I bit the rabbit's meat as running. I spotted its beautiful horns and pretty tail. Its eyes were bright and intelligent, its fur looked smooth and shining gold. After 30 minutes of chasing the deer, I lost it. There had been nothing but a hill. My eyes caught a glimpse of gold up there and I knew, I had to go to the hill. I gripped my bow in a ready position, in spite of the condition I couldn't kill those freaking creatures with it. I made my way up the hill and entered the forest. The last glimpse of gold I saw was near a super big ant. It was standing on the top of a silver bow.

It. Was. So. Stunning.

What if the deer led me to this? Did I have to take it? But, without being killed, how? Then, I saw a bee's horn hanging at the tree 10 feet in front of it. I walked behind the ant, pulled out an arrow and shot the ant's antenna. Then the arrow ran to the bee's horn. The bee's horn fell, and massive bees thundered out toward the ant. The ant, somehow, mad at the bees and attacked them.

I had made them fought each other. Wow. Just, wow. I grabbed the bow and the quiver, ran as fast as I could until I passed a pine tree. I felt save and fell to the ground. I tried to get up when a bunch of teenagers leaned toward me and studied me. I reached for my bow and ready to shoot. Then, a girl with uneven chopped dark hair came toward me. She had a pair of beautiful kaleidoscope eyes that switched from green, to blue and to chocolate. She smiled warmly and said 'Hey, calm down. It's okay. We're just like you.'

'Sorry?' I was astonished

'You are not normal'

'Gee, thanks. I really need you to remind me that.' I answered sarcastically

'Well, so are we!' She smiled and helped me get up.

'Actually, it was a bad news. We are half-blood. Her expression changed to grim

'What? Half human half animal or what?' She laughed followed by other teenagers. Then a blonde girl with a pair of stormy gray eyes walked to my side

'Worse than animal, I guess. And a god..'

'Gods?'

'Yes. The olympians.'

'You didn't know that you're half-blood before?' A boy asked with astonished and stunned look. He played with his necklace, the same necklace the other teenagers use, but different beads.

'Umm, no... Wait, do the gods..'

'Yes, unfortunately, I mean, oh sweet Fortuna thankfully they exist. Anyway, how could you survive the attack of monsters and bring weapons?' He looked at the sky as if afraid that something like lightening might blast him to pieces.

'I stole them. From a cave of Lycaon Werewolf or what, and his pack'

'Wow..' The boy said with amazement in his sea green eyes

Another boy with a reed pipes and, if I was not wrong, goat legs, added 'said by someone who had managed to survive from minotaur and other monsters attack with bare hands and useless satyr in his side'

'Oh Grover, really, you are the bravest satyr I had ever met!' The boy laughed

Then the coughs came from a bunch of guys with goat legs.

'Yes, you are all the bravest satyrs I have ever met' He rolled his eyes

Just then, a centaur, literally half man half white horse made his way to the crowd and greet me 'Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood, new demigod!' He glared at me in surprise than looked like surprised. Then whisper 'impossible'

'Sorry?'

'Nope, nothing.' He smiled at me and looked for the blonde

'hey Annabeth, do you mind to bring her to the Hermes cabin? And tell her about... This camp'


	3. Hypnos' Cabin

'Of course, Chiron' Annabeth stared at him with full of question look but Chiron seemed to be avoiding her eyes.

I followed her after the teenagers left us. 'Annabeth?'

'Chase. Annabeth Chase.' She said as I catch a glimpse of smile

'Nyre Lint'

'So, Nyre, which parent?' I was too astonished to answer

'What?' I raised one eyebrow

'Your mortal, human parent? My mortal parent is my father. I am daughter of Athena'

'Athena... Goddess of wisdom. My father was mortal I guess, he had died'

She nodded and said 'You said you had stolen those items. Hermes is the god of thieves'

'Hermes is a god, male god, isn't he? By the way I was bad at stealing. The caught me after I did that'

'What did you do then?' She looked at me

'Commanded them to stop.'

'Aah, you might be daughter of Aphrodite. Piper McLean, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes, she had stolen, well she said she had borrowed, a BMW by charmspeak the owner'

'Uh huh' I wasn't sure, charmspeak was the ability of a few Aphrodite child. And I couldn't even convince any couple to adopt me.

'Here's Hermes cabin. Well, I'll explain to you next morning. You look terribly tired. Travis! Connor! Commere'

she yelled at two boys. They looked almost identically. Brown hairs, blue eyes, tall, same orange T-shirt, and same necklace. They both had elfish features, sarcastic smiles, and gleam on their eyes. The taller one came to us

'Hey, new sister! Look, we had stolen this for ya!' He gave me a smirk

'Oh, Travis, her father is a mortal!' I was glad Annabeth used is instead of was.

'But, she was talented! As a thief!' this was Connor, I guessed.

'Almost got my head off my body. Talented enough, eh?' 'Give her to us, Annabeth, we'll serve her sweetly!' Travis's eyes gleamed

'No prank right, at least, until tomorrow!' Annabeth looked at Travis for a while. Then, we heard someone screaming

'Annabeth! Where are ya?' A pair of sea green eyes came closer to us

'Here, Seaweed Brain!'

'Uh, stop it. Hey, what is your name?' Seaweed Brain looked at me.

'Nyre Lint. And you? Seaweed Brain?' Annabeth burst into laugh, and so did Travis and Connor '

I'm Percy, Percy Jackson,' he glanced at them. I laughed, then stop.

'Sorry, dude'

'It's okay then. Annabeth, follow me' he grabbed Annabeth's arm.

She lowered her sight and colored slightly.

'Go to your date, guys, let us take care of our new lil sister' Connor grinned as the two blushed and tried to look mad.

'Here, Sugar, this way' Travis and Connor put me between them.

'Oh, my' I rolled my eyes.

We entered a dull brown colored cabin that was chipped off its wall. Caduceus, Hermes' power symbol hung on it. The cabin was full of kids, with upturned eyebrows and mischievous smiles.

'Here's your bed, Sugar' I threw my backpack and new bow.

They handed my a plastic bag. 'And your bath equipment and new clothes! But, we couldn't get girl's things... They're horrible!'

'Hot iron for hair, crayon for lips, baby's diapers, we don't understand about your kind!'

'I think I should thank you for this' then I smiled

I went to the bathroom and released my ponytail. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My clothes were way far from good. I put them off and entered the shower. Gladly they had stolen shampoo too. The scent of lemon filled the shower room as I washed my hair. Dirt flowed away with water as I cleaned my body.

I felt way more fresh than 5 minutes ago. I put my new clothes on and walked out. Most of the campers were asleep. I went to my bed and dried my hair with the towel. I sat and looked around in the darkness, then I caught a glimpse of flashlight. Two figures were walking toward the door. It didn't take me so long to recognize them.

'Travis? Connor?' I whispered.

'Sugar?' One of them whispered back. They walked toward me and sat beside of me.

'What are you going to do?'

'Set a prank' Travis grinned

'To Hypnos cabin.' Added Connor

'And, you don't ask me to join you? What would you do?' I leaned toward them

They smiled widely and said 'aren't you bored only do this with me?'

'Yea.. Let Sugar follow us?'

'Absolutely. We are going to insert those to their pillows!' They showed me a bag of alarm-clocks.

'Holy father, isn't Hypnos god of sleep?'

'Yes he is. His cabin always sleep. Sleep sleep sleep.'

'Well, what if they break your alarms with their weapons?'

'I wonder if they have one. But...'

'I'll wrap their weapons with non replaceable bubble wrap?' I didn't even understand my freaking idea.

'Genius! You must be daughter of Hermes!' Travis wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

'Hey, Athena is the smartest!' I protested as I tried to free myself

'Hssh, lil' sis, Athena is way too wise, and, prank is not her type of fun!'

'Annabeth?' I was sure she was great and easygoing, not a boring girl who never did anything for fun. But what was clear, she was smart and nerd about knowledge.

'She spends most of her time with Percy, Sugar, that sarcastic seaweed.' Connor told me with a grin

'and, Percy, now he is full of architecture! You know, the guy who made the Liberty statue is a demigod of Athena and the statue was made with Athena as model!'

'Hurry guys' Travis handed me a bubble wrap and a flashlight.

'No, you use the flashlights, I don't need one'

'Seriously, Sugar? What if you accidentally stab us?'

'Trust me, Stolls, I will do it fast to reduce the pain' I winked at them.


	4. The Son Of Hades

'Trust me, Stolls, I will do it fast to reduce the pain' I winked at them

'I wish you were kidding, Sugar.' They glared at me and got up. They offered me hand.

'Oh please, I'm not that weak.'

'Strong enough to consider the fastest way to kill us'

We left the cabin and walked slowly to the Hypnos' Cabin. It looked like an old-fashioned prairie house. And seemed so dangerous. Even more than the cabin with blood red color and bulky kids and spears. The wall made by mud, and at the entrance there was Hypnos' symbol. A tree with water of Lethe river dripping. The air in this cabin smelled like a fresh laundry. The soft violin music played from the cabin. There were so many empty fine bed here. With soft pillows and warm blankets. Three kids were sleeping in peace, and murmured occasionally. I found it was easy to scan the condition, even the only light source was the hearth, but Travis and Connor didn't either. I wrapped 6 dust-covered daggers and 2 swords. I walked toward the sleeping kids and frisk for weapon. I wondered if they ever used them. Mostly their weapons were in the deepest place of their trunks. After I wrapped all the weapon, I came to help Travis and Connor

'Have you done your work, guys?' I yawned at them

. 'Go, go out Sugar.' They dragged me out. I was stumbled at my own feet.

'Whatca doin?!' 'Oh, gods, the alarm will ring in '

*ten*' Travis took a good look at the sleeping kids

'*nine*' Connor pushed me faster. I got to my feet and switched to running mode.

'*eight*' we got closer to the cabin door. Their flashlight flashed wildly and furiously. I grabbed their arms and led the way.

'*seven*' we had left the cabin behind us and gasped for our own. At the count of three, we had already sat panting in front of our cabin. Connor showed his crocodile grin and started counting '*two*'

I yelped with a smirk '*one*!' Then, we heard the alarm bells ringing so loudly, we could even hear them. Suddenly, the Hypnos' cabin looked murderous. There were chaos there. I got to my feet and offered them my hands. They pushed me gently to our cabin. The alarms were still ringing when I reached my bed.

That night, I got the most comfortable sleep in my entire life.

#*#

'Hey, Sugar! Ready for today?' Two brown haired boys grinned at me.

'What? When? Uh' I placed my fingers to my temple

'What's wrong?' Connor leaned toward me as threw my towel at me. 'Hurry up, we have to go to the breakfast! I don't want to be late!'

'Uh, okay, just get away from me' I felt my way to the bathroom. I was so sleepy. But, how could this cabin be so quiet? Were we that late? The hot water ran through my back. My head was dizzy and pounding. I brushed my teeth and let the mint wake me up. Just then I realized, I was in the darkness.

When you could see well in the darkness, you would be confused if it was the day or the night. I got out from the shower and planned for revenge. Travis and Connor had absolutely been under their blankets. I looked for clock and saw it was 2 in the morning but I was as fresh as a toddler for his first day for school. I tied my hair and went outside. It was a cold night. I found myself walking toward the beach. Wow, there was a beach here. It just smelled like Percy Jackson. How it could be I didn't know. I sat there and stared at the moon. The light seemed to lull me. But I couldn't sleep.

I saw a boy, with deadly pale skin and dark circle around his eyes came to me. I didn't know how he came here, it just seemed like he popped up next to me. His black hair was shaggy and messy as if he was just out of bed. He wore aviator's jacket and brought along a black sword. He looked strong and dangerous. Not as Percy Jackson, but still, dangerous. He held out his hand

'Nico di Angelo. Pleased to meet you' he smiled, I meant, was trying to. I spotted a silver skull ring he wore. '

Nyre Litt' He nodded and sat beside me. 'Have I seen you before?'

'I'd be surprised if you have' he said.

'You demigod?'

'Yes. Son of Hades'

Actually, I had taken a fancy to Hades, well, you know, god of the death. I had been in this place for like several hours and had to believe that gods existed. And to make everything worse, believe that I was one of them's daughter.

'Have you found your godly parent?' Somehow I knew he had already known my answer

'Naw' I yawned.

'Just wait, for your fifteen birthday. Your godly parent will claim you. And have to'

'Um, why? They are gods, right? Why they have to do something?'

His expression even more grim 'Percy Jackson, he made them swear on the river styx that they will claim their children when they turn 15'

'Uh oh'

'In a week, isn't it?'

'How do you know?'

'Show me your palm, Nyre' I held out my left palm.

There was handwritten words "July, 4'th" 'Have you been stalking me?' I turned at him with suspicious face

'No, just investigating

' 'What's the point? To know your opponent weakness point, to stab them in their bed?'

'Something like that' he shrugged. I dragged myself away from him, but, I found I just got even closer to him. I saw him smiling a bit, maybe grinning

'By the way, what are you doing in 2 in the morning? Here?'

'Talking to you, aren't I?' He raised one eye brow 'What about ya? Sat here alone, holding the sand.'

'I, I love the night...' I gasped for air 'it seems much comfortable for me.'

'Me too. Specially the darkness.' I turned my face to him. Our faces were just parted like 2 inches. He smelled like dandelion, I knew not why. And soil, but after the rain. He tried to smile, but I could tell he didn't do it so often 'And alone'

'Can you see well in the darkness?'

'Not really. Not as good as you. I just, know where to go' It was clear. He had been stalking, or investigating, me. And, from the way he talked, awkward, confused, It seemed as if he stopped talking for a long time.

'Look!' I pointed at the night sky. The stars were glowing bright. And, I was really sure, I saw Nico smiling, for a second, then, grim.

'Why, what happen?'

'I.. I remembered my sisters.'

'You have sisters?'

'Yeah, they had died. I brought one back to life though. Hazel, she was Roman'

'But, the other?'

'She, Bianca, had chosen reborn.'

'Sorry. But, it must be awesome. I, I hope, never mind...' I guessed he knew what I meant. I wanted to bring him back to life, but, I'm not sure how to. And, what if, he had chosen reborn? I rested my back in the warm sand, and so he did.

Here I was, laying on my back in the beach with stranger son of god of the death and wealth who brought sharp black sword that looked like going to absorb you. And maybe, not like, more like, was. He looked so powerful. So strong. I found my hands shaking. The night was way too cold. What would he think if I crouched closer to him? It doesn't take another minute for me to fall asleep in this cold night.

Like usually, the sun slapped my face to say good morning. The scent of dandelion got stronger, I wondered what he was doing, but, he was nowhere to be seen. It must be getting warmer since my hands stopped shaking. But I realizes, I was covered in aviator jacket.

Nice of him. But I didn't know where I could find him to return his jacket. I decided to put on the jacket and walked to the cabin. 8 in the morning, must be time to get up.

I found Connor and Travis looking for someone called Nyre. I walked closer and poke them in the back

'Hey, guys, what are you doing? Hurry up, we're late 6 hours! The breakfast start in 2 in the morning! Two hours after twilight, what a rational!' Savage sarcasm slipped out from my mouth and my lips curled to an irony smile.

'Oh my, Nyre, don't get mad! We're just, hey, where have you been?' Travis stared at me, astonished

'No! Everyone must be grateful to be woken up at 2! What?' No, they weren't staring at me, but my jacket, I meant, his.

'Whose-' before Connor continued his question, I slipped between them and grabbed them in the arm, dragging them to the dining hall.

'Hurry, this isn't sarcasm, I'm starving' They grinned and followed me jogging. I let go of their arm and waved at a blonde. She grinned at me and ran toward us.

'Hey Annabeth'

'Hey Nyre! Are they, bothering you?' She looked over my shoulder to, no doubt, Travis and Connor.

'Of course no!' Travis peeked from my shoulder '

We have been, what? Taking care of her!' Connor rested his arm at my shoulder

I let a grown escaped from my mouth 'including woke me up in twilight'

'Holy Athena' she stared at Nico's jacket and seemed to be thinking 'yours?'

'Nope, I'm cold, got this somewhere. Hurry, I'm so, so starving' I could tell from her expression she was not completely convinced. But the sight of Percy swept them away. Annabeth looked slightly cheered up. She walked to his table, table with trident, alone.

'Morning, Seaweed Brain'

'What a nice thing in the morning to say, Wise Girl.'

'Just for you' she smiled sweetly teasing.

She walked to her own cabin table, with a campers that looked like her, but not exactly.

'Where's the food?'

'Just wish, they will come to your plate' That sounded incredibly ridiculous but, I wished anyway. Salad. And, oh my, it appeared suddenly.

Than an idea ran through my head Three glass diet coke, I wished. Mentoses in ice cubes I wish. I poured the ice to Connor's and Travis'. And poured non mentos one to mine. Hypnos' cabin came in a bad condition. Their eyes was bloodshot and surrounded in dark circles. Their hair were terribly messy. They sat in silent. And I whispered to Travis and Connor 'cheer?' I held my glass up, and they did the same. When I drank, I wished the ice cubes to melt and...

Dummm..

'What the hell, Sugar!' They glared at me, and I, just, pretended to be innocent Just then, a man with pot-belly and strange Hawaii clothes -and all the campers- looked at me.

'Who is she, Chiron?'

'Nyre Litt' the centaur guy, in wheelchair told the man.

His eyes was purple. Maybe it was like, yeah, strange gen, alexandria maybe, that would not allow any hair to grow in your body part except your head... But it was clearly not. It was fire, purple fire. 'Nick Light, welcome, welcome, well, I don't remember having a daughter lately.' He watched me with his distracting eyes

'Nyre Litt'

'Yea, whatever'

'Sorry, what did you mean?' You knew your world was messed up when a hawaii clothes clad stranger pot-belly man with purple eyes looked at you as if you might be his daughter.

'Controlling diet coke, that's clear!' Suddenly, a name hit my head.

'Dionysus?'

'I prefer Mr. D, but, yeah, are you my daughter?' I caught a glimpse of Connor and Travis.

'Well, my father was mortal. Did you just tell me you were also my father, Mr. D?'I raised one eyebrow.

'I'm not so interested in man, so I wished I'm not.' He disappeared and reappeared in his seat.

'Having two father isn't great' Connor whispered to me.

'That's why I'm not sure about Hermes'

'But...' Connor was about to say something when Travis told us to go to the hearth. We lined up, and followed the other campers. In front of me was Travis, and Annabeth, Percy, and a tall, muscular girl. They threw their best food from their plate and wished the name of their godly parent. Travis threw the best grapes from his plate while saying 'Hermes'

I threw the best egg from my plate, and said slowly 'Whoever you are, just, show me' I followed Travis to the table.

He whispered to me 'So, did you control the cola?'

'Of course no idiot. Just put some mentos, and wait the react. Didn't you know the reaction?'

'Well, no' Connor appeared beside him. 'Now, Dionysus and most the camper will start thinking you are one of his children'

What the heck was this. My entire life was totally fucked up. He couldn't be, of course he could. He was a god after all. What if I had two fathers...

'Hey, which one, having two fathers or find out you're adopted?'

'Having two father is horrible' Connor stated

'I agree'

'Nah. Maybe I was adopted...'

We fell on silent as I dug my food. They wished their colas to be lemon tea. I chewed slowly, and I finished my food. The first day began so fast. And I got much trouble, no doubt.

The first class was sword class with Percy and Annabeth as coach. Well, senior I thought

. 'And here's how to disarm your opponent-' He spun his sword (I swore it had been a pen five minutes ago) toward Annabeth's and just that, her sword kissed the ground

'Really guys, I'd prefer fight Jason to Annabeth'

'Nah, as ready as ever' A blond boy pulled his sword out. It looked like gold, kind of rare here. Most of campers used bronze. Calestial Bronze.

'Boys, I'm sure you two would be good at killing each other, but please.' Annabeth rolled his eyes

'Well, he won't even hurt you. No blood, what's the point? Let him fight Jason!' A tall, muscular, the same girl I saw in the hearth yelled

That girl got under Annabeth skin, that she started to aim Percy's sword. Brought back to reality, he swung his sword and Annabeth's sword fell.

'That's how to disarm in moving motion' Percy scanned the campers and continued

'Now, you can fight each other. Remember, several cuts is acceptable, but no fracture.'

He and Annabeth walked scanning us. I got a bulky boy as opponent. His eyes were rather mad and I could tell from his expression, he was blood-thirst, must be Ares' kid. I gripped the sword Annabeth chose for me too tight my knuckles turned white.

'Really, I got this scrawny one?' My hands were shaking as Percy told him to shut up

'C'mon, don't cry. I'll go easy on you'

He drew his sword toward my cheek, maybe eye if I didn't duck and used my sword to shield me, I felt my hand spun my sword but he pulled away his sword. He hit my side with the flat of his blade. I fell, numb and hurt. I got to my feet and swiped my sword to his head. I could have killed him IF it was allowed, instead I cut several hairs of him. He glared at me in rage and ran his sword to my feet. I jumped and hit him with the flat of my blade in the back. He slashed his blade to my chest, gladly I took off Nico's jacket. Blood dripping from my clothes. But I wasn't give up that easy. I pursed my lips together while swinging mine to his. His gaze hardened and he slashed my cheek. I torn his t-shirt to wipe his pride from his damn face. I was about to disarm him when he slashed my upper hand. I fell to the ground to slashed his feet. He stabbed his blade to my shoulder. I bit back a scream.

'Enough, guys.' A strong hand hold me in stomach. I looked over my shoulder to see Travis. Percy was in the middle of me and that brutal guy.

'I told you to disarm, not kill.' He glanced at me and shook his head. I looked to the grass and saw a blood, dripping from my left cheek, upper arm, middle chest -gladly my heart was safe-. My new orange T-shirt were tattered revealing a few spots of my bare bruised skin. My opponent was not so better. His hair was in bad condition, his denim was soaked in blood, his t-shirt was a lot more tattered than mine, but his injuries were better. I knew better than hit him with my sword's blade. Well, one or two as a lesson was acceptable.

'Okay. Let's just finish this' I straightened and reached my sword ready. He did the same. Everyone made a circle to see us. I gripped my sword tightly and spun around, avoiding his blade. Again, he slashed my waist, rounding. A piece of fabric fell. The blood ran to my cheek as I aimed for his neck. I slashed his chest, lightly, just to make a cut. I reached his sword, but he hit me in the nose, hard. I backed away closing my eyes. He thundered to slash my left leg. He slashed my palm.

The idea hit my head like a truck. He couldn't disarm. I gripped my sword tightly and gritted as the blood dripping rapidly. I spun my sword and he dropped his sword.

'Really, you have to know how to disarm people without slashing their palm.' I laughed harshly. Connor walked to me

'You okay? He's a bit wild'

I stumbled to him. 'Yeah, it's okay. Just need a new T-shirt'

'D'you want me to accompany you?'

'No, no, I can.'

I walked slowly to the cabin. Oh, gods, I was wrong.


End file.
